Shouldn't Be Dead
by Iluvwind
Summary: They shouldn’t be dead. It’s just who they are." An unknown enemy heads towards Earth, planning on destroying it. No pairings except for the mentions of McCoyxxChapel. Will be updated regularly barring complications.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"The reports calculate 5 days 12 hours till the fleet reaches Earth, Admirals," The Ensign reported. "Our entire fleet will be here within 3 days."

"Which ship has been dubbed our new flagship?"

"The USS Arbalest, ma'm,"

"It's not as advanced at the _Enterprise,_"

"It is also lacking the advanced crew of the _Enterprise_," Admiral Pike said distractedly. He leaned forward as the other Admirals, world leaders and several other 'important figures' looked to him, the war veteran. "Without the _Enterprise_, We are at a major disadvantage. I'm sorry not to sugar coat it but the _Enterprise _and her crew were a formidable icon of Star Fleet. She was something to be feared by the rest of the universe. Without her, Star Fleet looks very vulnerable and we are vulnerable without the _Enterprise._ Especially without the crew aboard that ship."

"What do you suggest we do then, Admiral Pike?"

"We prepare for war. Get everyone ready, cadets, senior officers, people on leave. Everyone. Get every ship that can fly up and manned. Any ship that needs repairs needs them done within 4 days," Pike said strongly. He paused, watching the people around him. "Evacuate Earth. Get everyone off the planet."

"We will not have to resort to that Admiral," Mr. Delcata snapped indignantly. "Our fleet is far more advanced than-"

"Then explain to me, sir," Admiral Dorald cut him off. "Why our flagship, The USS _Enterprise_, manned by the most talented crew in the galaxy was destroyed?"

"It was because of the captain," Dignitary Delcata replied coolly. "We were against Kirk being made a captain. He was-"

"The best Captain in our fleet, sir," Head Admiral Pila stated coldly. "And I will remind you once, Mister Delcata that speaking ill of our honored dead does not bode well with us. Captain James T Kirk is to be honored as such. We will follow Admiral Pike's suggestions. Evacuate Earth and prepare for war."

They stood and acknowledged each other until only Pila and Pike remained. Pila watched Pike carefully. He was lost in thought watching the cadets outside, milling around between classes. "Admiral Pike,"

"Yes, Admiral Pila?" He turned in his chair towards the woman.

"You do not believe that they are dead?" She asked softly.

"I know Kirk and Spock," Pike said calmly. "They wouldn't have died nor let the _Enterprise_ be destroyed like that. They have to go out with a bang. It's in their blood."

* * *

407 words

A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Especially if you see any plot holes! Thank you! Chapter 1 will be posted later today if I recieve enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Blackness. It was cold and smothered him but it was blinding. When the white streaked across his vision, he rolled onto his side, regretting it as pain tore through his body. "Damn it…"

"Captain?" Images flashed through Jim's mind and he jolted up.

"Damage report," The normal procedure for reporting damage, however stupid it may sound, was through all the system checks and diagnostic. On the _Enterprise_ it was who of the crew was able to move. Jim fell to his back, breathing heavily as he waited.

"Commander Spock, I have minor injuries," Spock said from somewhere behind him. "Are you alright Lieutenant?"

"Yes, however," Uhura inhaled sharply against the pain shooting through her leg. "I can't really use my leg."

Jim sat up again, his head spinning at the pain. He coughed, feeling blood slip up his throat and down the side of his mouth. "Shit…

"Dislocated my shoulder and it's gone numb," Sulu said from in front of the console. "Chekov's still unconscious."

Jim stood up, blood still slipping up his throat with every breath. He walked over and leaned against Chekov's station that he'd taken over when the Ensign had been knocked out. He spat out the blood that was seeping from his lung and up into his mouth. "He's still breathing right?"

"Yeah," Sulu looked up at Jim's heaving form. "Looks like he's sleeping except for the second head he's growing above his ear."

"Bones'll have something to say about that," Jim muttered as he tapped the screen trying to find the right link. "Otherwise, Chekov should be fine. We need to figure out how to get back to Star Fleet. Hey. Scotty?"

"_Captain?_"

"Status report, Scotty?" Jim coughed into his arm, grimacing at the blood stained cloth. Sulu stood up and took his station.

"_We're all alive. Amazingly," _Scotty coughed over the radio. _"OI Keenser! Get down from there! Anyways, shutting down the engines at the last moment saved us some major time. We just have to restart everything on the ship. Life support is back up though. So is gravity. We'll be ready to fly out of here within a day that includes repairing the warp drive, several of the weapons that are off line, making sure the engine doesn't explode-"_

"As soon as possible, Scotty," Jim cleared his throat and pressed a few more buttons to get the link to the entire ship. "All hands, begin repairs after you report to your superiors. Kirk out."

"Weapons are online, slightly damaged but nothing we can't fix," Sulu looked up at Jim as he rubbed the cut still bleeding on the inside of his mouth. "You ok, Captain?"

"You know you can swallow about a quart of blood before you get sick?" Sulu grimaced in horror.

"I don't want to know," He muttered and rubbed his numb shoulder tenderly. Jim smirked at the disgust in his voice and spat out more blood.

"Spock, how's the _Enterprise?_"

"The majority of the damage was to levels 5 and up, Captain," Spock answered from where he had helped Uhura into her chair. "Decks 2 and 3 sustained the most damage."

"Long Range Communications are down," Uhura was tapping at her station. "We're not going to be able to contact anyone until we're within close range."

"Great. Get a casualty report ASAP as well as an ETA for when all stations will be ready," A light blinked in front of Jim's blurring vision and he tapped the appropriate buttons. "How's sickbay, Bones?"

"_Oh were just great!"_ Jim grimaced at the scathing sarcasm. _"Do you realize what shutting down the whole ship means!? We lost all power to the life saving devices that coincidentally were keeping people alive!_"

"Did we lose anyone?" Jim eased himself into the navigator's chair, his entire body protesting.

"_I don't have the total yet,"_ McCoy deflected. _"I sent a team up to the bridge. You are all coming down here with them. Understand me Jim?"_

"Sure Bones," Jim smirked. "The moment we finish assessing damage."

"_Jim,"_

"I'll let you take whoever can't walk, Bones,"

"_I'm not negotiating with you, Jim,"_

"Well, you're not up here, are you Bones?" Jim was too engrossed to hear the doors swish open.

"But I am, Captain," Nurse Chapel waved lightly from the door. Jim's eyes narrowed.

"That's not fair, Bones," Jim whined.

"_I'm a doctor. I don't play fair,_" McCoy sad smugly.

* * *

The ship was floating in space while the crew took stock of her and began repairs. Jim was pouring over a PADD linked directly to the main computer and to Scotty. He was listening to Scotty's running commentary from the engine room with an ear piece, filing through to every problem the engineer commented on.

Jim would look up every few seconds to deflect another nurse to someone else in need of care. Chekov was conscious to his right, cowering under a blanket from the lights that were causing his migraine to increase in intensity. Sulu was one the other side of Chekov, his shoulder relocated and the nerves quickly being tested. He was poking fun at his friend who was murmuring curses at him in Russian.

Spock was to his right watching Nurse Chapel heal the several torn muscles in Uhura's leg. Chapel had taken over for another nurse who had been shaking at the intensity of Spock's watchful, calculating eyes. Uhura and Chapel were having a quiet laughing conversation bout how Uhura would look with crutches.

The ship rattled and they all looked up from what they were doing. Jim looked to the PADD and slid off his bed as Scotty started barking orders to clear the area. "Scotty?"

"_Photon torpedo battery just blew up! What the hell were they thinking?! I told them not to go and start all the system without checking each one for flaws! Bloody hell! Does anyone know what they're doing anymore?!" _Jim rubbed his forehead as Scotty let out a stream of colorful curse words. _"We're gonna need some help down here, Captain. We've got people trapped and I don't have the man power to pull them out and keep the ship from imploding on itself."_

"Always the drama queen," Jim muttered. "I'll be down with some non-injured people in a few minutes, Scotty."

"_Follow all the yellin', Captain,"_ Scotty joked. Jim looked around tiredly. The sickbay was nearing its full capacity and the nurses and doctors were starting to drag. He caught site of McCoy coming out his umpteenth surgery and walked over to his friend. McCoy glared at him.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm doing captain stuff," Jim defended. "Seriously though, I need a couple of medics to go with me down to Engineering."

"Was that what the whole ship shaking was?" He narrowed his eyes. "What is Scotty doing down there?"

"Fixing the _Enterprise_," Jim rubbed his neck as he twirled the PADD on the palm of his other hand. "So. Who should I take?"

"You're not going anywhere, Jim," McCoy snapped. "I'll get the team together and send them down with some Security guards but you are planting yourself back in a bed and letting someone look at you."

"Bones… Seriously. You've got enough people to deal with. I've got a couple broken ribs which is nothing new for me," McCoy was glaring at him. "Come on the longer we sit here and talk the longer Scotty waits. It puts us all at risk."

"I'll sedate you into next week if you're lying to me Jim. I swear to my grandmother's name," Jim nodded, grinning in victory.

"I'll be back in no time, Bones,"

* * *

"Come on Scotty! You gotta be able to do something!"

"If you can figure out how to bypass the bloody back ups as well as the main route by all means do it Captain!" Scotty growled as they both tapped furiously on the keypads around them.

"You've been working for 3 days straight Scotty! You've gotta be missing something!" A light flashed blue on the console and a twinkle slipped into Scotty's eyes.

"By God, Jim you're a genius!" Jim stared at the beaming Scot who looked ready to kiss him.

"I know I'm a genius but what exactly did I say?" Jim raised an eyebrow cockily.

"She's been running for 3 day's straight! Full battle alert and everything! Shutting her down and startin her back up again only made her worse!" Jim's eyes brightened as he realized what Scotty meant. He got the whole ship on a frequency.

"Everybody! Grab on to something! We're shutting off the engines!" He turned to Scotty. "Can you leave sickbay out of the loop?"

"Aye and a few other essential decks plus life support," Scotty looked up, his thumb hovering over a bright red button. "Ready, Jim?"

"Hit it," The ship shuttered again and anything not tied down floated as the engines and systems slid to a halt. "How long do you think we'll have to float about?"

Scotty crossed his arms in front of his chest as they floated around amongst the floating materials. His faced screwed up in concentration. "Shouldn't be more than a day. We can figure out all the repairs and get 'em done in that time. Considering that they aren't as severe as we estimated."

"Just get it done, Scotty," Jim murmured tiredly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his chest protectively. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Scotty grinned sheepishly as Jim glared at him with one hooded eye. "Couple broken fingers. Nice gash on mi arm too. Nothin' too bad."

"Might as well get that looked at," Jim tentatively pushed off the wall towards the door. "Come on. Bones will be pissed if I leave you here."

"Have ya ever seen him happy?"

"Once or twice," Jim smirked. "I'm one of the few."

* * *

1625

A/N: Thank you to Time and Fate and Fett012000 for their great reviews! And would the owner of the name deathlylove please email me! I've found your other name and would like to return it to you!

I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or the next if i get enough reviews! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jim was conveniently ahead of his CMO. He'd slipped from sickbay without having to be subjected to any hyposprays, had gotten three hours of quality sleep and was now hovering beneath a panel in Engineering, helping Scotty with repairs. The Scotsman floated down and landed in front of the console. "How's it going Scotty?"

"Good… Some things are taking longer than they should but others are running smoothly. We should be ready in the next 20 hours," He peaked under the table. "How's it coming here?"

"Done," Jim propelled himself out from beneath the console carefully. He winced when he bumped against it.

"Maybe you should let the doc take a look at you," Jim smirked at Scotty's worry.

"The only thing he's going to do is knock me out so I won't aggravate it," Jim explained. "I've had broken ribs before. Handled it then. I can handle it now."

"_Captain,"_ Jim picked up his communicator.

"Yeah Spock?"

"_We've determined where the enemy ship is headed," _

"Why do you sound so grim?" Jim looked at Scotty who shrugged.

"_They're headed for Earth, Captain," _

"Well…. Shit," Jim slumped in the air closing his eyes to think. "How long till they get there?"

"_4 days 18 hours," _Jim rubbed his eyes.

"Scotty, if we were running at full warp, no damage, how fast could we get to Earth?"

"From here?" Scotty calculated in his head quickly. "About 2-3 days. But that's pushing it. Engines might shut down or explode when we drop out of warp. I don't recommend it, Captain."

"How fast can you get the ship up and running?"

"Bloody hell, Captain! You can't be asking me to get the _Enterprise_ up and running so we could beat them there!"

"I'm askin' if you can do it, Scotty,"

"_Captain. I do not believe it is wise to go against what Lt Commander Scott says," _Spock's voice came over the com. Jim rubbed his forehead.

"Call the heads to the conference room. I can't do this over the com," Jim grumbled. "Come with me Scotty."

* * *

"They're two days away," Pike murmured. Pila looked up from the reports. "We're not ready, Celia. I know our boys will be able to hold out but we're flying blind."

"This is a dangerous situation, Chris," She agreed. "But we are not unused to situations like this. We will prepare for the worst."

"We can't graduate the senior class," Pike muttered darkly. "Not after what happened with Nero."

"I understand you're against the idea but this may be the only way,"

"I'm not sending them out there against an unknown enemy that forced Kirk, Spock and the _Enterprise_ to disappear off the grid," Pike growled. "I don't care if it's one of our mission statements. Send them away to protect the people of Earth and the new colony."

"You still believe they are alive?"

"The _Enterprise_ holds some of the greatest minds in the entire universe," Pike smiled at her. "I would know seeing as I hand picked most of my crew. With the fearless James T Kirk leading them, I doubt that the _Enterprise _would be out maneuvered."

Pila smiled at the mocking tone Pike used on the word fearless. "A cheater becomes the greatest Captain we have ever known. You truly do know how to find them, Chris."

"Another reason why I do not believe that they are dead," He smirked. "They are not allowed to die until long after I have."

* * *

578

A/N: SO... I give you a short chapter! MWAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA :D Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! Next chapter will be up in the next couple of days at the same time! :D Thank you all! Keep on reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jim sat up slowly on his couch, not remembering when he'd decided to lie down there. Something was beeping and he walked slowly over to it, realizing it was his communicator sitting on his desk. He picked it up shakily, clearing his head with a slight shake. "Kirk here."

"_Captain, It took you 5 minutes 34 seconds to answer your com, are you injured?" _Spock's voice came over the link.

"I was… sleeping," Jim rubbed his face. "What do you need?"

"_We were unable to locate you when we reached warp capacity," _Spock replied. _"We are now 26 hours away…"_

Jim stopped listening as he saw the walls of his room, the once pristine paint littered with scribbles and tactics. The com slipped from his hand and he walked over to the wall. It was there, the tactics that could save Earth. Why couldn't he figure it out? There was a simple hole in the plan but what was the hole?

A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Jim?"

"It's there," Jim murmured. "Right there, waiting to be seen! Why can't I find it?"

"Jim, let me look at you," McCoy said softly.

"No… I've gotta figure this out before we reach Earth," Jim looked at the walls, his eyes glazed yet focused on the task. "Just one little hole I've got to fill."

McCoy discreetly ran his scanner over Jim's body. "Damn it, Jim. You need to come to sickbay."

"I can't do that," Jim had grabbed a PADD and was tapping in the sequence and numbers he'd splayed across the wall. "I've gotta get this to Chekov and Spock. They'll be able to figure something out. We don't have a lot of time. Scotty needs to come to the bridge too."

"Jim," McCoy warned.

"You can come too, Bones," Jim muttered as he walked out of the room.

"Jim you need to go to sickbay!" McCoy shouted as he ran after him. "I'm not askin'!"

"I'll go after this is all over!"

"And what? You're dead?!" McCoy snarled.

"I won't die," Jim scoffed.

"You won't die?!" McCoy grabbed Jim's arm and thrust the PADD holding the scans from earlier. "See this rib here Jim?! One wrong move and you'll be dead within 20 minutes! You understand me?! And this one is ready to impale your heart! When you said you had broken ribs I should have expected you meant they were this bad!"

By the time McCoy had ranted into Jim's face, they'd reached the lift and began to ascend to the bridge. Jim was staring at the readings, silently. McCoy wandered if he was actually reading them or staring blankly through the material. The doors opened to the bridge and Jim stepped out, looking thoughtful.

"I'll be careful, Bones," Jim looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at his friend. McCoy was tempted to believe him if there wasn't a crease of pain and worry running through Jim's forehead. "How far out are we?"

"24 hours away at warp 5," Spock answered watching Jim. "Mr. Scott says he can take us to Warp 7 in 4 hours. Approximately."

"And that will take how much time off?" Jim asked as he eased himself into his chair, McCoy's hand guiding him there.

"Another 8 hours, Keptin," Chekov swiveled in his chair. "It vwill take us 12 hours to reach Earth."

"So a total of 16 hours," Jim murmured tapping the info absentmindedly into his PADD. "How far ahead are they?"

"They are 11 hours and 43 minutes away from Earth," Spock replied. Jim eased himself back into his chair and closed his eyes. Tense, silent moments passed as Jim sat stoically in his chair. McCoy glanced at Jim, watching the shaky rise and fall of his chest.

"Jim?" The doors whizzed open and Scotty stepped onto the bridge. Jim's eyes flicked open and he swiveled towards him.

"Scotty, what're the consequences if we go to maximum warp?"

"The warp core will overload and will implode taking the _Enterprise _with it," Scotty said matter of factly.

"There's no way to bypass it or something?"

"Not unless we've got a spare power source lying around," Scotty muttered. "Even after I get us to warp 7 I can't do it. It's physics, Captain. Can't change them even though I want to."

"There's gotta be something," Jim stood up, hiding the grimace on his face, and began walking around slowly, PADD in hand. McCoy was watching him and stood on the balls of his feet.

"Aye, but unless there is some red matter on board that can take us back in time then there isn't much I can do besides work my people to the bone," Scotty's comment earned him a glare from McCoy. Jim had stopped in front of the stations where Sulu and Chekov were seated. He leaned against the console and watched the stars fly by, twiddling the PADD.

"Chekov… where are we coming out of warp?" Jim asked quietly. His chest was constricting and he could barely breathe anymore without pain streaking up his side. If he stopped moving and talking things would be great.

"About hundred miles outside of the Earth Starbase, Keptin," Chekov replied.

"Weapons systems have their own battery right?"

"Yes, sir," Chekov replied happily.

"Sulu, are all weapons back online?"

"We're still having trouble with photon torpedoes but they should be up by the time we get back to Earth," Sulu watched Jim questioningly. He seemed almost crazy at that moment, fiddling with his PADD.

"How fast can we go without the warp core?"

"Depends on what we are out running?" Sulu asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry, a smirk coming to his face. Jim returned it and turned to Chekov.

"Chekov, how big of an explosion would our warp core make if we launched it at another ship?"

"How big is the ship?" Chekov asked, his eyes alight as he came to the same conclusion as Sulu.

"About the same size as the ship we're chasing," Chekov tapped out a sequence quickly on his PADD.

"About 52 miles wide," Chekov calculated. Jim looked at Sulu.

"It'll be close but I can get us out of the explosion," Sulu smirked. "Shockwave is the problem."

"Captain… what are you planning?" Jim slowly stood up straight and walked towards the stars streaking by. He turned slightly, his cocky grin in place, blue eyes burning with vitality.

"We're gonna go to maximum warp… and use the overloaded warp core as a torpedo," There was stunned silence. McCoy flipped open his communicator, his eyes watching his friend.

"Chapel. Prep an OR. I'm bringing Jim down,"

"Come on!" Jim glared at him, opened jawed. "Don't you dare say I'm not thinking clearly!"

"You want to overload our warp core, Jim! I do not call that good thinking!" McCoy snapped. Sulu and Chekov kept their heads down like Jim knew they would. It was a lonely road against McCoy. Jim rubbed his eyes as he felt the tightness in his chest intensify as he got more worked up.

"It'll work though. We just have to time it right," Jim rested his hands against the station in front of Sulu and Chekov. He knew he looked haggard. He hadn't shaved in the last couple of days, hadn't showered or eaten much either. Reason number two Bones wanted him in the OR. He needed him knocked out just so he could force him to rest. Jim let a little more weight off his feet and onto his hands and shoulders. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up realizing he'd missed a conversation between his officers.

"You're coming with me, Jim," McCoy said softly.

"Sure Bones," McCoy helped Jim lean against him, seeing he was too tired to argue with him.

"You promise to leave this up to the rest of the crew?"

"Promise to get me back up here before the fun starts?"

"I'm a doctor, not a promise keeper, Jim," McCoy glared at him. "You'll come back up here when I say you can."

"Stingy,"

* * *

1317

A/N: it's longer than last time :D thats bout it...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"His stats are still too high for us to take him to surgery," McCoy growled. Spock had come down to speak to him before they went to maximum warp. "My basic scan was only the tip of the iceberg with him. The strain from not sleeping and the situation is adding to his broken ribs. It's close to killing him. So he's staying asleep."

"We are about to enter maximum warp, Doctor," Spock replied coolly. "It will only take us two hours rather than the eight it would take without his plan to reach Earth. We need his tactical mind to make sure that this will work as without a proper mind meld, I cannot know the extent of his plan."

"I'm a doctor damn it! You expect me to just release him!?"

"Yes, because it is logical that the Captain be on the bridge,"

"Spock! It's not a matter of him being on the bridge. It's a matter of whether or not he's going to be able command while he's up there. I could be handing him a death sentence! Good God man! Where's your logic?!"

"Oh… It's you two," Chapel glared at them as she strutted over. "You're going to wake up our patients and if it really is a big deal that Jim needs to be on the bridge then by all means send him there! Go with him for all I care! Just get out of sickbay before I put you both in beds!"

"Chapel-"

"I know his condition, Leonard," She snapped. "And if he's managed this long without it becoming a major issue besides the pain he's so obviously in then you should stop worrying about him. For the love of God! The people in control of this ship are a bunch of children!"

"You wanna confess your love for Bones too, Christine?" Two wide eyed crew members turned to Jim who was slowly sitting up. Spock raised an eyebrow in question. McCoy and Chapel were frozen as Spock looked languidly between them. "Little help, Spock."

He acted quickly and helped Jim into a sitting position. "Captain, you're illogical plan is almost in affect"

"Yeah Spock…" Jim looked at his first officer expectantly. "Why are you two getting into a yelling match? I'm a little fuzzy."

"We are about to enter maximum warp which would give you only two hours to recover from severe injuries," Spock explained.

"Any particular reason why this wasn't fixed earlier? Like when we had time?"

"You weren't in any condition for surgery, Jim. I was waiting for your vitals to stabilize, which they weren't doing anytime fast," McCoy said distractedly, his gaze on a suddenly embarrassed Nurse Chapel.

"Right," Jim slid off the bed, Spock catching him as his legs gave out. "Thank you, Spock. Now. Bones. You and Chapel talk while Spock and I head to the bridge. You're welcome to join us later."

"Before you go Jim," McCoy jammed a hypo into his friend's neck. "Small does of pain killers. I know how you hate the daze."

"Love you too, Bones,"

* * *

Jim stood up straight, grimacing at the slightly dulled pain shooting through his chest. The doors opened and he and Spock stepped onto the bridge both looking regal and ready for action. Jim eased himself into his chair.

"Ready everyone?" He grinned slyly. "Maximum Warp, Mr. Sulu."

* * *

"What is it that you want?" Pike was commanding the Arbalest, the previous Captain his first officer. The crew was ecstatic, Captain Fuller was pissed. Pila was aboard the _Intrigue, _a faster and smaller ship, but just as formidable. It fit her personality, Pike had mused.

"It's simple," The Veridian Alien smiled keenly. They were humanoid with pearly grey skin and slanted eyes. Their hair and eye color varied just like humans. Their hands were long and spindly with long white finger nails. Each one dressed in dark grey flowing robes. "We wish for Star Fleet to disappear. We have already achieved one of our goals by destroying the _Enterprise._ Now, Earth is next. Surrender now and we will allow for your people to escape with their lives."

"I have to speak to my commanding officer," Pike said off handedly. "Can I get back to you?"

"Do not try my patience," The being snarled, pointing a sharp finger at him. "You have two hours to surrender before we will destroy your fleet and Earth."

"Sure," Pike cut the connection. "Get me Head Admiral Pila."

She appeared on the screen. "You do know what you're doing Pike?"

"If they are controlled by their anger at my apparent insolence this should get interesting, Pila," Pike explained. "And they don't know that we did receive some data on them from the _Enterprise_ before it disappeared."

"Since I have trust in you," Pila smiled. "I'll let the fleet follow your commands. I shall see you when this is all over, Chris."

"We will have to have dinner, Celia," Pike smirked. "I'm not letting you get out of this one."

* * *

"How far out are we?" Jim rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"20 minutes, Keptin," Chekov said quickly.

"How long have they been there?" Jim glanced to his right.

"90 minutes, Captain," Spock said stoically.

Jim flipped the radio on. "Scotty, how's the core?"

"_The moment we drop out of warp we'll have about 5 minutes to launch it before it explodes," _He growled through the radio. _"And I still believe that this is bloody insane but it'll work. Only cause it's you captain."_

"Thanks for the compliment, Scotty," Jim leaned hesitantly back in his chair. "Uhura. How much longer till we're in radio contact?"

"Not for another 15 minutes, Captain," Uhura replied.

"You've got the message ready?"

"Yes,"

"Let's get everyone ready. Red alert," Jim relaxed in his chair as the lights flashed around them, voices and orders coming through the com.

* * *

982

A/N: Had a little breakdown in the internet there. Reviews are loved so are alerts! :D Thanks for all the support.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Admiral Pike! We're receiving a message,"

"Who's it from?" Pike looked over to the com station. The man in charge of the station was gaping at his station. "Lieutenant? Who is it from?!"

"Sorry sir," He said quickly. "It's from Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Communications officer aboard the _USS Enterprise_,"

Pike nearly ran over to him. "What does it say?"

"Maintain a 100 mile radius around the enemy ship. Be prepared to evade an explosion. Don't shoot my ship when we come out of warp," He read off quickly.

"Relay this to all the other ships and retreat to just over 100 miles," Pike grinned. "And get me Admiral Pila."

"Sir! Detecting a ship about to drop out of Warp!"

"Don't fire on it. Just get us 100 miles away from that ship!"

"Admiral Pila on the line!" Pike grinned at her aghast expression.

"Are you sure this is real?"

"Yes," Pike smirked. "It's them."

* * *

"Sir! Another ship is about to drop out of warp!" The Veridian Leader, Goral looked at his crew with boredom.

"It's another one of their puny, insignificant ships," He waved them off. "Get me the flagship."

Pike's blank face came on the screen and the leader sneered at him. "Time is up. What is your decision?"

"Can I transfer you too someone? They should be haling you soon," Pike smiled. "They wanted to talk to you in person."

"Fine. Fine. But you're trying my patience," Goral growled, signaling for the signal to change.

"Well, I'm kinda out of patience too," Jim Kirk's face grinned tiredly at him. "So Goral. What was it you said to me about my crew being a bunch of lowly humans without a shred of ingenious potential? Well they were kind of insulted and I don't take lightly to my crew being told that they're idiots so we have a little package for you. Mr. Sulu if you would. Goodbye Goral."

"NO!" Goral roared as his ship exploded around him, Jim Kirk's face grinning confidently at him.

* * *

"Get us out of here Sulu!" Jim yelled watching as the enemy ship exploded in fire and blue on the screen.

"We have approximately 15 seconds before the shockwave reaches us, Captain," Spock said as he sat in his chair.

"Sulu are we out of the blast radius?" Jim flicked on his radio. "All hands ready for impact!"

"Almost!"

"It's about to overtake us, Captain," Spock replied calmly.

"Mr. Sulu?!"

"Almost there!"

There was a single moment of silence before the shockwave caught up with the ship. It jolted it forward, shutting down system after system, throwing people from their stations. Scotty's voice broke through the silence, red lights flashing around him, yelling out orders to save the rest of the vital systems. Sulu and Chekov slid from their consoles and to the left, Chekov narrowly missing hitting his head on the systems between them. Spock was thrown back towards Uhura who was thrown forward into her console then back towards him. Jim was thrown over the side of his chair, his hands coming up to grip the arm rest. He flicked the radio on.

"Scotty! Keep whatever you can running! But make sure everyone comes out alive!" Another shutter went through the ship, the jolt sending Jim into the chair and staggering back to the floor. He gasped at the pain shooting through his chest, blood dribbling down his chin and filling up his mouth, blackness pooling in his eyes until he tumbled into nothingness.

* * *

"Stabilize the communication, life support and all systems pertaining to keeping us in orbit," Spock called out as he placed Nyota at her station, her leg having been reinjured when she fell.

"We're receiving messages from the _Arbalest _and _Intrigue_," Nyota winced as she spoke. "Video coms are still down."

"Send a written message that tells them…" Jim was leaned up against the railing that encompasses his chair. He was pale, thick red blood dribbling down his chin, dripping onto the blood drenched uniform where a bump threatened to cut through the shirt like it had through the skin. "We're safe and that they can all… relax now that we're back."

Spock glanced at Nyota as he slowly walked over to Jim like he was approaching a dangerous and injured animal. Nyota turned the com on to sickbay. "Dr. McCoy. We need a team to the bridge,"

"I'm already here," He and a team had managed to pry the doors open. Spock was beside Jim by this point, checking his pulse. McCoy dispersed his team and ran over to Jim. "Please tell me he didn't get hit by something."

"I am unsure," Spock glanced at the doctor as he knelt beside him. "However I believe his ribs are severely broken."

"No. It isn't severe," McCoy snarled as he cut the shirt from Jim's chest and ran his scanner over him, glaring at the bone sticking out of Jim's chest. "This is deadly. I've got less than twenty minute before he dies of internal bleeding. He's lucky beyond belief that it was this rib rather than the one ready to impale his heart. He actually knocked it away."

"B'nes," Jim mumbled dizzily. "Hit my chair… Stopped it…right?"

"Yes. The enemy ship has been destroyed," Spock answered.

"I need a stretcher! Someone send word to sickbay that I need an OR ready ASAP!" McCoy yelled.

"B'nes, you worry.. so much… make sure… crew's ok… same with…_Enterprise_…" Jim took a stuttering breath and broke down coughing, blood spattering the ground.

"Damn it! Jim?! Stay with me!"

"Too… late…"

* * *

932

A/N: Last Chapter is the longest chapter... But that's not till next time :D Review as always! It'll be up by Monday. No later!


	7. Chapter 6

So.... The Final Chapter....~! Dun DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"I don't have time for pleasantries," McCoy snapped as he and two more nurses wheeled Jim towards the OR. "If you want your precious flagship poster boy captain alive for your news shoot, you'll stay out of my goddamn sickbay until I feel like letting you in here! NOW MOVE!"

Spock stepped in, having only suffered a minor concussion, a few burns and a broken hand, to divert the dignitaries' questions. "I believe it would be more logical to await the captain's recovery before you ask your questions. If you will return to the conference room, I will accompany you shortly to answer your questions to the best of my ability as First Officer. These security officers will guide you there."

Spock sat back on Nyota's bed, releasing the barest sigh of relief as the stary eyed dignitaries were lead away. Uhura smiled at him, patting his hand. Admiral Pike and Admiral Pila walked into the room, both looking beyond happy. Spock stood up, his hand still in Nyota's grasp. Pike motioned for him to sit.

"At ease, Spock. You guys have been through a hell of a week, I'm assuming by your appearance," Pike smiled. "People we're beginning to think I was going insane because I refused to believe that you and Kirk had allowed the _Enterprise_ to be destroyed. Thank you for coming back alive."

"It was our duty to come back to Earth and destroy the enemy we were unable to defeat the first time," Spock replied.

"Speaking of Captain Kirk," Pila looked around. "Where is he?"

"He's in surgery," Chapel said from where she was checking Nyota's leg. She inclined her head towards them respectively.

"How bad is he?" Pike asked.

"Bad. Even for Jim this is pushing his luck," Chapel explained. "He has ten fractured ribs, three of which were threatening to puncture different organs and force him to bleed out. We were in the middle of a crisis and with his tendency to be a very difficult surgery we weren't able to stabilize him enough for emergency surgery. He was supposed to avoid being hit or any jarring movements which became impossible with that shockwave. One rib punctured his liver while another went through his lung and punctured the skin. He went into shock and Leonard- Dr McCoy- barely managed to keep him alive long enough to get him here. He's still in critical condition and McCoy is on a warpath."

"He isn't the best for no reason," Pike smirked.

"How do you follow someone with so little regard for his well being?" Pila asked looking around at the crewmembers. She eyed Pike with a sarcastic glared. "How did you choose him as your successor?"

"He vwoudln't be our keptin vwithout them," Chekov remarked.

"You get used to the idea of the captain putting the ship and his crew before himself," Sulu added. "It inspires the crew to do great things."

"He's an idiot who creates the greatest bonds between his crew members," Uhura murmured. "Most of the people on this ship owe him their lives in more ways than one."

"He is an illogical human being that I can not imagine life without," Spock said calmly. "The very existence of this man is prudent to the survival of the world and through his illogical reasoning there is more logic than in some of my race."

"Wow… That is quite the compliment, Spock," Pike stared wide eyed at him.

"I don't think a Vulcan has ever even considered a human in that light," Pila watched him with new eyes. "I have not had the opportunity to have a long conversation with him."

"You'll enjoy it, Celia," Pike smirked. "He's quite the charmer sometimes."

* * *

Chapel had slipped off her shoes to sneak into McCoy's office. She was hoping to make sure he was asleep and steal the PADD's he'd taken with him to look over and make notes on. She froze when the couch creaked. McCoy grunted and he shifted on the cushions. Chapel sighed in relief and grabbed the PADD's. She stopped by the couch and pulled a blanket over McCoy's lanky body. His eyes flicked open and he grabbed her wrist. Chapel nearly dropped her shoes in surprise, her mouth a wide O. "You really think taking your shoes off is going to not wake me up?"

"Excuse me for trying," Chapel rolled her eyes, regaining her composure. "You've only been up for 36 hours straight making sure our captain hasn't died."

"Thanks for the consideration," He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How's everyone?"

"Oh they're all fine, resting peacefully just like you were. Nothing we can't handle," Chapel smirked.

"Really?" McCoy looked at her cynically. "There's nothing wrong at all?"

"Nope. Nothing," Chapel smiled sincerely.

"You aren't just saying that so I can sleep?"

"Nope,"

"Christine," He motioned her over. She walked over tentatively and stopped an arms length away. "Little Closer. Christine."

She wanted to snarl at him at the way he said her name. It was driving her up the wall. Chapel took another step forward. "Is this be-AH! Omph!"

McCoy had grabbed her wrist spun her around and pinned her to the couch next to him. "So. Care to tell me the truth."

"No. Not really," She glanced down at where his large cold hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Bout what Jim said earlier," Chapel colored slightly as McCoy breathed on her neck.

"He's awake but he's running a fever," McCoy smirked and kissed her temple. "Damn you and your…"

She trailed off as he stood up and walked over to door. "Thanks Chapel."

* * *

"Oh… Admiral Pila…" McCoy smiled genuinely before he frowned at her. "What do you want?"

"Dr. McCoy, it is illogical to show disregard for your superiors," Spock said coldly. McCoy turned his snarling expression on the Vulcan.

"Leave him alone, Spock," Jim smirked weakly from his bed. "I've kinda pissed him off."

"I believe that to be an understatement, Captain," Spock crossed his arms formerly behind his back. "Head Admiral Pila is here to see you."

"I can see that," Jim smirked. "Can I talk to the Admiral, Bones? You're welcome to stay."

McCoy glared at him. It was the glower that made Jim feel like the little helpless kid who had just gotten caught thrice in a row sneaking cookies before dinner. Jim put on his best innocent pout even though pain was tearing through his chest. "Please Bones?"

"I'm knocking you out in 30 minutes. Sooner if you leave that bed," McCoy snapped.

"Don't think I'm even considering it in the future, Bones," Jim smirked weakly. Spock and McCoy walked away. McCoy returned with a chair.

"Here you are, Admiral," He said coolly. "You don't want your feet adding to your headache after you talk with him."

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy. It is very considerate of you to account for my old feet," Jim smirked as she sat in the chair. Pila was just reaching her mid 50's and was still in great physical shape.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Admiral Pila," Jim smirked slyly. "You look great."

"Chris wasn't lying when he called you a charmer,"

"We have other names for him," McCoy muttered as he walked away. "Like idiot, slut, man-whore, a catastrophe, Murphy's law in human form. The thorn in my side!"

"Thanks Bones!" Jim coughed lightly. "He's normally a nice guy. Sometimes."

"Captain Kirk," Jim straightened the best he could. "On behalf of the entire human race and Starfleet, thank you for saving Earth and its people. Congressional metals of honor will be involved. For you and your crew. But to business," Jim looked at her, admonished by her sudden formality. "I believe that it is necessary that you reevaluate how you see your life in contrast to that of your ship and its crew."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, Admiral," Jim waved his hand in the air. "Pain meds screw with my head."

"Of course," Her smile was sympathetic before it morphed into a disappointed frown. "You take your life too lightly, Kirk. Yes, your ship is important and your crew as a whole is more important than your single life. They are all in your care. However, you are a Star Fleet Captain, one that the world will benefit from their life rather than their death. Next time, you should be more considerate of what your death will do to your crew and StarFleet. As I've seen from talking to your officers, you are too caviler in your exploits to finish your mission and your crew is affected by your constant status of being injured. This continuous idiocy is becoming an issue and although Admiral Pike would have liked to talk to you himself, I have taken a special interest in this. You really need to think about your decisions."

"May I ask why?" Jim raised an eyebrow. "I mean I'm flattered that the head of StarFleet Command is on my ship and paying me a visit and all but why are you personally here? I may be egotistical and believe I'm great and all but…"

"I knew your parents," Jim tried not to roll his eyes. "I went to the academy with your father and mother. Both brilliant people. I also met you when you were a tiny baby, narrowly missed boarding the Kelvin because I was assigned to another ship last minute. Helped your mother out with you from time to time when you were first born."

Jim's eyes had widened and he looked at her blankly. She smiled comfortingly. "Last time I saw you…. We were having dinner with my husband and daughter… Tarsus IV…. You've probably tried to block that place out. Just like me."

"You're…"

She smiled genuinely. "George Kirk's elder sister and you are my idiot nephew who seems to enjoy almost getting himself killed for the sake of the world."

"You had brown hair, long and curly right? Tough as nails," Jim smirked, his eyes twinkling with glee. "You didn't die on Tarsus…"

She smiled her eyes twinkling. "It is good to see you, Jim."

"My mom's going to freak when she hears about this,"

"Which part?" Celia smiled. McCoy came back 29 minutes later to Jim and the Admiral laughing, Jim curling on his side at the pain it caused.

"I should have known this was going to happen," He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bones!" Jim grinned through tears of pain or laughter. It was hard to tell. "My aunt is the head Admiral!"

"And my mom's the Queen of England," McCoy pulled out a hypo and stabbed it into Jim's neck. "30 minutes to the dot. Night Jim."

"Seriously Bones! Pila is…" The drugs began to take affect. "Assumed name…Honor….uncle…"

"An assumed name, right…" McCoy rolled his eyes. "Sorry about him."

"Don't worry, Dr. McCoy," Pila smiled serenely at him. "He's always been a very funny boy when he's sick. Most vivid and crazy hallucinations. Nearly jumped out of a two story building because he thought he'd sprouted wings and could fly. Winona was tempted to admit him to a mental hospital with his insanity." McCoy was watching her, bemusement written on his face when she laughed. "I'm sorry you have to take care of him now but he's always been this way. Massacre or miracle couldn't change him."

"There's a Celia Kirk on file who is supposed to be about your age," McCoy said finally, realization painted on his face. "She disappeared off the grid about 14 years ago. During the massacre on Tarsus IV…"

"Found a guy, married him, lost him, kept his name," She winked at McCoy as she stood up. "These things tend to happen. You should know, Bones. Such an interesting nickname he's given you."

"You are different, Admiral," He inclined his head. "My apologies for earlier."

"Call me Celia, McCoy. You're practically family with how you take care of Jim," She smiled dazzlingly. "And he always did have the ability to bring out the best in everyone around him. My foul mood is usually gone when he's around. I've missed him all these years."

"Mine only seems to increase," McCoy growled. She smiled fondly and patted his shoulder.

"Leonard… Besides making sure he doesn't kill himself can you do me one or two other favors?"

"Of course," McCoy said, his voice strangled.

"Spock will be delivering weekly reports to me. I'd like you to add to these reports," She straightened up, a flowing twinkle in her eye. "Also… Tell my nephew that I am keeping tabs on him, even if he is a grown man. Tell him to remember our talk and that he isn't alone in this world."

She began to walk away but stopped at the doorway. "And tell him that his family is proud of him. His Earth family and his space found family. So he should stop doing crazy antics that are going to get him killed. Tell him… it's a request from his favorite aunt."

"You of all people should know how he feels about orders, Celia Kirk,"

"It's worth a shot. He shouldn't be dead. It's just who he is. He'll live forever,"

"I can agree to that if I can manage to keep him alive," McCoy smirked.

"Then I leave it to you…, Bones," She winked. "Keep my nephew alive,"

**The End**

* * *

2233

A/N: So... A very long, rather random (in my opinion anyways) chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the fic! Reviews are still appreciated! :D Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
